reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
For Purely Scientific Purposes
is the forty-fifth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story Nastas has set up a meeting with some of Dutch's men, for what MacDougal claims will be "a meeting of the minds: Indians and whites, academics and criminals coming together to find a common understanding!" Marston will accompany the Professor and Nastas to what turns out to be a set-up. Sadly, Nastas is killed in the ambush, and John must fight through the remaining gang members to escort MacDougal safely back to Blackwater. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Harold MacDougal mission: "At Home with Dutch" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride with Nastas and Harold MacDougal to Bearclaw Camp. *Kill the grizzly bear encountered on the way. *Fight off Dutch's Gang at the cabin. *Defend MacDougal on the ride back to Blackwater. Mission Details Get on a horse and follow Nastas and the Professor to Bearclaw Camp. About halfway there, a grizzly bear attempts to cross the road. The professor begins shooting at the bear and it turns hostile, forcing the player to kill it. After taking care of the bear, move along until you reach the final destination. Once you reach the cabin, you'll meet with three of Dutch Van Der Linde's men. They pull their guns on Marston and his companions, in spite of the Professor interjecting that they've come in peace. When Nastas tries to remind them of the original terms of the meeting, the bandit Enepay calls Nastas a traitor, tells him to shut up and then shoots him in the forehead. At which point Marston kills all three men. The remaining gang outside the cabin become hostile, and Marston will have to kill them all to escape. Once that's finished, the player must follow MacDougal back to Blackwater on horseback. The player will be attacked by two groups of Dutch's gang. Take them out and accompany MacDougal to his office. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Nastas or MacDougal. *Kills Nastas's or MacDougal's horse. *Assault or kill any gangster prematurely. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 5:40 * Shot Accuracy: 90% * Number of Headshots: 6 Casualties *Nastas - Killed by Enepay from a shot to the head, for helping the Bureau of Investigation *Enepay - Killed by John Marston *Kosumi - Killed by John Marston *Hinto - Killed by John Marston *18 members of Dutch's Gang Tips *Because the bear you encounter during this mission is not initially aggressive, it is easy to approach with a knife to kill for the Master Hunter Challenges Rank 8. Let MacDougal shoot it a few times and then try to approach it from behind. Trivia * Sometimes the bear you encounter in this mission will use the model for Brumas the Bear (confirmed 360/PS3). However, the items from skinning this bear are those for a standard bear, not Brumas' special items. * If Nastas' corpse is looted the player will usually receive around 7 dollars. *Strangely, if the player shoots and kills Nastas's horse after he is killed, they will still fail the mission. *MacDougal and Nastas's horses are extremely fast in this mission, even faster than the American Standardbred and War Horse, making it hard to manually keep up with them. *This is one of the only times you see a character holding a gun in each hand, besides Marshal Johnson carrying a revolver in either hand much earlier in the game. *This is the only mission in which MacDougal will use his gun. *While at MacDougal's office, he mentions Lionel Fortisque, a fellow academic that MacDougal later assaults. Video Walkthroughs File:For_Purely_Scientific_Purposes_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_45_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 45 - For Purely Scientific Purposes (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:Con fines puramente científicos Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player